Yui's Mother
mother is an unnamed supporting character in the series. She is the mother of Yui Goidō. Character Overview Personality In sharp contrast to Yui, Yui's mother is very harsh and strict even to Yui. She's constantly angry and will not hesitate to hurt anyone for the sake of her daughter. She also has high expectations for every thing she encounters, making her seem to be something close to a perfectionist. Appearance Yui's mother also wears the traditional complete with an obi and traditional Japanese (wooden sandals). She also ties her hair in an elaborate and intricate top knot, with a two small bangs dangling freely. Character History Body Switch Arc Yui's mother first appeared and beat up Keima badly since she though that Keima had "attacked" Yui. She called him disgusting and expressed that she wants Yui to change schools. After that, she tells Yui that she had cancelled her club activities much to Yui's dismay. That night Yui had an headache while she was thinking of her encounters with Keima and wanting to meet him again. Suddenly Yui lost consciousness much to her mother's shock it is later revealed that Keima was now in Yui's body although Yui's mother did not notice that. When her "daughter (Keima) " begins to do weird things like playing galge, Yui's mother is shown to be very shocked by her "perfect" daughter's behavior. Some time later, when Yui (Keima) had collapsed due to the Spirit, Yui's mother hurriedly came to help her. Despite Keima's (Yui) interference, she fainted when the former kissed Yui. After the body swap, Yui gains enough courage to rebel against her mother's control. Although she's still shocked. It is unknown of how she thinks of this action at the moment. Heart of Jupiter Arc Long after Yui's conquest, Yui's mother seems to have lost her memories of Keima and when she noticed that her daughter has been locking herself up in the warehouse, she ordered her men to form a human pyramid to get to talk to Yui. Yui came up and asked her mother if she's practicing a human pyramid as her mother sternly said that she's not and demands her daughter to let her in. Yui then introduced her mother to Keima, her future husband. Shocked at this discovery, Yui's mother tries to talk to Keima, but was promptly ignored by the latter as Yui was saying how wonderful he is. Tired of fooling around, Yui's mother ordered Okamoto to go and unlock the doors now and cut the power as she and her body guards rush in. However, Yui used her smoke guns and halted their advance as Yui's mother says that Yui had changed so much ever since and she wants her old, nice and good girl back. Yui then told her mother not to worry since she'll be a much better woman. Nevertheless, Yui's mother still called her men to catch up to Yui on the roof. After ejecting Keima off the premises, she and Yui had an argument which resulted with her sending Yui to a nunnery. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Yui's mother obviously detests and hates him. She beats him up for "attacking" her daughter, hired thugs to beat him and even uses vulgarities at the prospect of Keima touching Yui. This also applies to any other men that "attacks" Yui. Yui Goidō Yui's mother deeply loves and cares for her daughter. Perhaps too much. She is extremely protective of her daughter and will resort to violence if to protect her daughter. Because of this, Yui loves and is annoyed by her at the same time. Trivia *It is ironic that personality wise, Yui's mother is the complete opposite of Yui. Quotes *''(To wind instruments club members) "Nowadays my daughter is very busy as you can see from her attire, she's preoccupied with other forms of training."(Chapter 81 p.12) *(To Yui in Keima's body and her body guards) "This ***** man!! Get away from Yui!!"'' (Chapter 88 p.15) Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers